


Sinners Being Sinners

by DallasWinston98



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallasWinston98/pseuds/DallasWinston98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gender bent smut of Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinners Being Sinners

A/N: I would like to repeat this. This is a smut about gender bent Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade. Dallas' name stays the same because when I made her, I wanted her to have a unique name as a female. Johnny's name is Johnnie. Their last names shall stay the same. I just wanted to clarify that they are gender bent and even though Dallas' name stays the same, she is in fact a female.

I hope you all enjoy.

(Johnnie POV)

It was raining, typical weather when it's Spring time here in Oklahoma. I didn't like thunderstorms, they're loud and ominous. I was walking down the sidewalk, looking down at the sidewalk because I didn't want my face to get wet. It wasn't raining hard right now but I knew it could pick up any moment now. I noticed I was getting close to the lot, I wondered if Dallas would happen to be there. I knew it was unlikely but it wouldn't hurt to look. I picked my head up and noticed the white, curly blonde hair and the complete black outfit. I began to approached the blonde and tapped on her arm.

"Hello, there, Dallas." I said and smiled lightly.

Dallas turned her head to look down at me, she towered over me even when she wasn't wearing her blood, red heels. 

"Well, isn't it, Johnnie Cade." Dallas muttered as a wide smile grew on her face. 

"Why are you here? Especially in such bad weather.." I said, shyly, her beauty made me feel inferior. 

"To be honest, I was lookin' for you," Dallas turned the front of her body 

to me, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I know you hate thunder." 

I glanced down at the necklace she always wore, staring at it for a moment before looking into her icy, blue eyes. 

"I was kind of scared.." I muttered and looked away.

"Kind of?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Oh, bull, you probably almost shit yourself" Dallas scoffed and crossed her arms.

"..Okay, I was scared.." I said and felt my face get hot.

"Wanna go to my house? I don't want you to get soaked, " Dallas asked.

I kept the smile off my face, I always enjoyed being around Dallas. She was stunningly gorgeous. Her blonde hair always glistened in the sun and her eyes were always cool. 

"Sure, as long as I don't get killed while I'm there, " I muttered. 

"I promise, you won't now, let's go, " Dallas motioned to the direction of 

her house, " I don't feel like getting soaked today."

I had to admit, I don't think I would mind seeing Dallas with a soaked 

shirt.

Did I just think that? Oh..ummm..that was nothing important. 

Dallas began walking toward the sidewalk and I followed, not wanting to be left behind. To be honest, I have been to Dallas' house once but just that once. It was usually dirty considering Dallas probably doesn't know how to clean anything even if it would save her life. I was lost in my thoughts and barely noticed when we reached the gate to her house.

"Ladies first?" Dallas asked while smirking at me.

"You're a lady too, Dallas." I muttered and went to open the gate.

"Barely.." Dallas muttered and sniggered to herself.

I opened the gate and walked into the decrepit yard, Dallas followed me. 

"Gee, Johnnie, you look scared out of your mind.." she muttered and began walking to the front door.

"In all this uncut grass, I wouldn't be surprised if I got bitten by a snake." I said while following her up the steps.

"There ain't no snakes in my yard!" she exclaimed and pulled open the front door, there was no screen door. 

"How would you know?"

"I checked.." 

"So, you just randomly check your lawn for snakes?" I asked, sarcastically while stepping into the house after her.

"When you live in Tulsa, it's about the only thing I can do," Dallas closed the wooden door behind her.

"Tulsa has a lot of things to do, it's just the fact you have to pay money to do most of them," I replied.

"Yeah, and I'm always broke unless I steal the money. Last time I tried to steal money, Katherine (Two-Bit) slapped me with her wallet." Dallas said while rubbing her cheek.

"Or that one time you tried to steal money from Soda and she drop kicked you." I retorted and chuckled softly.

"What amazes my about that is the fact she was wearin' a skirt, Darla (Darry) would've killed her." Dallas muttered while making her way up the stairs.

I followed her as she stepped up the stairs, trying to keep my eyes off of her butt. I blushed heavily, I couldn't help but stare at the motions it was making as she walked up the stairs. We reached the top and I followed still as she made her way to her bedroom. I glanced at the door before she opened it, there were old kids drawings of princesses on her door. 

"I hate this place so much," Dallas muttered while she opened the door, exposing a rather childish looking room. 

I don't remember her room all that much but it was probably because I was never in her room before. Her blankets were a disgusting shade of pink, a shade that would make even Barbie upset. 

"Why is it so girly..?" I asked, softly, Dallas wasn't exactly known for 

being the girliest person ever.

"I'm usually not here, I never redecorate," Dallas replied.

"Oh.." I muttered. 

Dallas stepped inside, waiting for me to follow. I was in awe of the fact that Dallas was a little girl once..well, until she got arrested at the ripe, old age of ten. 

"Welcome to where I sleep...sometimes.." Dallas muttered while plopping down onto her bed.

"It's nice to sit down, especially after wearing those heels for so long." Dallas said in a relaxed tone, she kicked off her red heels. 

"If they hurt you so much then why do you wear them?" I asked while sitting next to her. 

"In case I have to stab someone in the throat with them."

"Good reason, " I said and shrugged. 

Dallas yawned and laid her head onto one of the pillows on her bed, "I'm tired.."

"Then sleep," I responded, I didn't want her to sleep without me.

"Only if you go to sleep too." She muttered and smirked at me.

"Fine," I kicked off my shoes and laid by her.

Dallas yawned, "sleep tight, Johnniecakes.." she whispered and shut her eyes.

"You too.." I whispered and went to sleep.

. . .

"Johnnie.." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Ooh, Dallasss.." I whimpered but then I was completely awoken. 

"Are you alright, Johnnie? I heard you sayin' my name an-" Dallas began but cut herself off.

I noticed that my underwear was wet and I blushed heavily, suddenly remembering my dream.

"Were..were you having a wet dream about me..?" Dallas asked, dumbfounded. 

I didn't want to admit it but I knew she was a natural lie detector.

"Y-Yeah, I was.." I admitted and tried to hide my face, I felt like I was going to cry.

"Shh, don't cry, baby.." Dallas whispered and kissed me on the head,

Did..did Dallas call me a baby? My face grew hotter.

"D-Dallas." I muttered, unsure on how to feel in this situation.

"Let me show you how things work.." Dallas muttered and moved my hands away from my face.

"God, you're so precious.." she whispered and press her plump, lips against mine.

I was shocked by the sudden kiss but returned the kiss. Dallas licked my lips, asking for access inside of my mouth. I hesitated but opened my mouth slowly. She slid her tongue into my mouth, investigating every corner of my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and fisted her curly hair. I slowly licked her tongue, causing her to release a soft moan. I had to breathe but I didn't want to pull away, luckily Dallas pulled away. She looked down at me with her icy eyes, panting heavily.

"Johnnie.." she muttered and I shyly looked away.

"Dallas, I-I've never done anything like this before a-" she cut me off with her finger. 

"I'll be gentle, I promise.." she whispered and softly kissed me.

I wanted her so badly, I was starting to hurt from being so horny. I felt her pick me up and sit me on her lap. 

"Do you want to do it or no?" Dallas asked softly, running her hand over my breast. 

I noticed that my boobs were a lot smaller than Dallas', she was about a D cup while I'm stuck with my puny B cup. She cupped her hand over one of my breast, softly squeezing it. 

"I want to, oh God, Dallas, I need it." I begged softly and kissed Dallas deeply,

Dallas giggled softly, "Okay, let's get started." 

Dallas pressed her lips onto my neck, leaving a line of kisses down to my collarbone and back up to my chin. I moaned softly from the kisses, they were so soft. Suddenly, she lightly bit down onto my neck, causing me to gasp.

"Dallas!" I exclaimed and fisted her hair. 

"You okay, there?" She asked, softly, I felt her smile form against my neck.

"mhmm" I hummed softly.

"Good.." She whispered and sat me down onto the bed.

Dallas grabbed my shirt and pulled it off, I raised my arms to help get it off. She softly kissed my chest and I whimpered as a response. She slipped her hand behind my back to my bra hook, she unhooked it with one hand. I felt the cool air on my breast which caused my nipples to get slightly hard. Dallas grasped my breast and softly massaged it, she moved her head down. I gasped when I felt her tongue on my nipple, I moaned as she circled her tongue. 

"Oh, Dallas!" I exclaimed and slightly puffed out my chest. Dallas began to suck on my nipple, I moaned softly as I ran my fingers through her hair. Dallas pulled away, I saw some drool connect her lips and my nipple to each other. 

"D-Dallas.." I muttered.

Dallas unbuttoned my pants, she began to slowly pull off my jeans. I laid down on the bed and let her slip them off. She placed her hand on my crotch, feeling the wetness that was in between my legs. 

"Oh, you're really wet, Johnnie.." she said, seductively and softly rubbed her hand over my womanhood. 

"Ah.." I groaned and bit my lip, whimpering. 

"I don't even have to directly touch it and you already react, you're so cute." she whispered and ran her hand upwards.

Dallas slowly pulled off my panties, I swear it was taking her an eternity.

"Dallas!" I exclaimed and grabbed her wrist, making her move her hand faster.

"Gee, someone's eager." she muttered but kept her smirk on her face. 

"Well, you wouldn't like me teasing you!" I cried and whimpered.

"Shh, I'll get to it." 

"I hope to God, you do, " I muttered. 

Dallas spread my legs and slowly pet my wetness. I panted softly from her touch, she ran her finger through my folds and suddenly, I felt a surge of pleasure.

"Dally!" I cried out and fisted the sheets.

"I found it.." Dallas muttered and softly rubbed my clit.

"Aaaah!" I moaned loudly and violently fisted the bed.

Dallas flicked my clit, causing me to writhe in pleasure.

"Dallas, oh God.." I panted out as I brought my own hand up to my breast and softly massaged my nipple.

Dallas ran her fingers down to my opening, I gasped from her sudden touch. 

"So, I'm guessing you've never had sex before?" Dallas asked softly.

I shook my head but remembered she probably couldn't see me.

"I've never had sex before.." I responded.

"Virgin..my favorite," Dallas smirked and prodded my entrance with her finger.

"Dallas, please.." I begged and she looked up at me.

"It'll probably hurt, Johnnie.." 

"I don't care! You can't tease me like that and not fuck me!" I exclaimed, angrily and scowled. 

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you.." Dallas muttered and crawled ontop of me. Her face was close to mine but her hand remained down on my wetness.

"You'll be gentle, right?" I asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to hurt my baby.." Dallas whispered and kissed me on the nose. 

I felt her slightly push her finger in, causing me to gasp. 

"Are you ready, Johnniecakes?" she muttered, softly and I softly kissed her,

"Yes, I'm ready.." I whimpered.

Dallas pushed her slender, finger inside of me, removing my innocence. 

"Aahh.." I panted out in pain, I felt tears sting my eyes. 

"Shh, baby, it'll be okay.." she cooed.

"Promise?" I whimpered and she kissed me on the forehead. 

I could barely handle one finger, I don't think I'll handle anymore well. I felt her add one more finger, which stretched me out more.

"D-Dallas.." I panted out, I felt my tears spill over.

Dallas wiped away my warm tears, she thrusted her fingers slowly.

"Shh, give it a moment.." she whispered and I nodded, wanting it to get better. 

Suddenly I felt a huge surge of pleasure, I moaned loudly. 

"Does it feel better?" Dallas asked softly, I looked into her blue eyes and whimpered.

"Yes, oh God, Dallas Winston!" I exclaimed and placed my hands on her back, clawing her shirt. 

She sniggered and thrusted her fingers harder into me, "So, I guess you like it..?"

"Y-Yes..Oh, fuck.." I moaned.

"Even pulling out the swearing, that's good." she muttered and softly kissed me. 

Dallas kept thrusting into me but then she placed her thumb onto my clit and began to rub slowly.

I screamed, I couldn't handle all of the pleasure I was feeling. I already felt close to the edge but I tried to hold out as long as I could,

"Are you gonna cum?" Dallas asked, I looked up at her with half closed eyes and nodded.

"Heh, go ahead, you shouldn't hold out like this." She said and rubbed my clit faster.

"W-Why shouldn't I?" I asked, softly.

"It makes you tired.."

"O-Oh.." I panted.

I felt my orgasm and I began to writhe underneath Dallas.

"Ooh, Dallas!" I screamed and came, all over Dallas' fingers.

Dallas slowly pulled her fingers out of me and brought them to her mouth, she licked my juices off.

"You taste sweet, Johnnie.." she commented and crawled off of me.

I sat silently for a moment, a sudden feeling of dominance took of me. I wondered..what does Dallas sound like when she has sex? I could be as rough as I wanted due to her being experienced.

I sat up slowly and looked over at Dallas, she was licking all of my juices off of her fingers.

I tackled Dallas and pinned her to the bed, she looked up at me in shock.

"J-Johnne, what are you-" I cut her off when I jammed my hand into her pants.

"Johnnie!" She exclaimed and whimpered as I found her clit.

"I found it.." I whispered, seductively.

I softly massaged her clit, she moaned loudly.

"Oh God, J-Johnnie,," she whimpered and clawed the sheets. 

I ran my fingers down to her wet entrance, slowly pushing inside. I loved feeling the inside of her, such soft, wetness.

"Aah.." she softly panted. 

I slid in two more fingers and began roughly thrusting them. I heard her gasp sharply and bite down on her bottom lip,

I thrusted my fingers hard and as deep as I could get them. Dallas was writhing underneath me, I was sure she was close to her own orgasm now. 

"J-Johnnie, aaahh!!" She screamed and clawed at the bedsheets.

"You seem to be a fragile little thing too, Dal.." I whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

"Y-Your the only one that knows how to touch me properly!" Dallas retorted and moaned loudly.

"I should be the only one touching you like this.." I muttered and kissed her softly.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum!" she exclaimed and I smirked, my lips were against hers, not quite a kiss but it was tempting.

"Cum for me.." I beckoned.

"Ahh..AAH!" She screamed and I felt her hot cum on my fingers.

I slowly pulled my digits out of Dallas and licked up all of her cum, she silently watched me.

"You taste good, Dally.." I muttered and laid down onto the bed.

"Y-You practically jumped me!" Dallas exclaimed and pretended to fix her hair. 

"And?" 

"A-And I like it.." she muttered and laid beside me.

I yawned and got under the blankets, "I knew you did, otherwise you would've football punted me out of the galaxy."

"True," Dallas hugged me close to her, " I think I love you, Johnnie.."

I blushed heavily but smiled lightly, "I think I love you too, Dallas.."

"Can we do this again sometime?" she asked, softly.

"Whenever you want to, babe." I muttered and yawned.

"Okay, we should get back to sleep," she whispered and yawned.

I giggled, "Goodnight, Dally."

"Goodnight, Johnnie, " Dallas muttered and shut her eyes.

I sat silently in her arms, listening to her breathe. I could barely believe what happened actually happened. I lost my innocence to Dallas, something I never thought would happen. I smiled and softly kissed her, 

"I love you, Dallas." I muttered and closed my eyes.

I slowly drifted off to sleep in my lover's arms.


End file.
